Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force
Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force (特殊隊 夜間 (ノクターナル) フォース Tokushu-tai Nokutānaru Fōsu; lit. Special Squad Nocturnal Force) is the eighteenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Takemi Mayama for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Ayako Maruyama, and directed by R. Haley Nishizono, this series premiered on November 28, 2016, replacing Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It ended on July 21, 2017 and replaced by Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters for a total of 165 episodes. Synopsis Anaira Iwasaki, daughter of Shotaro Iwasaki and a city councilor of Takamura City, who was born with a curse that an unknown witch gave to her that anyone sees her face will turn into a stone. In order to protect everyone from her curse, she partially covered her face with a mask, making everyone calling her as "Masked Councilor". And in order to totally remove her curse so that no one can suffer from her curse, she seek help from the angels called Heavenly Guardians. But Heavenly Guardians told her that she was chosen by them to help the guardians of the night called the Nocturnal Force, in order to protect Takamura City from the evildoers called the Dark Masters Syndicate. Through this, Anaira will become a Nocturnal to save the people in Takamura City and to break her spell that she was given since birth. Characters Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Northern Nocturnals Southern Nocturnals Allies Takamura City Government *Takamura City Mayor Akiko Asami *Takamura City Vice Mayor Sho Arayama *Takamura City Councilors **Councilor Asami Ishimori **Councilor Takeshi Iwanaga **Councilor Shinji Sato **Councilor Reina Fukuyama **Councilor Marie Tatsumi Iwasaki Family *Shotaro Iwasaki *Freyja Iwasaki *Terrence Iwasaki Civilians *Mariko Fujisaki *Yuri Hanagata *Ryoko Shinozaki *Hiroko Izumi Heavenly Guardians *Chimera *Ganymede *Ursula *Ravine Villains Dark Masters Syndicate Arsenal Henshin Device *Nocturne Driver - projector-like belt-based transformation device *Nocturne Cartridges - gives access to a Nocturnal's forms and powers, depending on which cartridge is used **Arrow Nocturne Cartridge **Spear Nocturne Cartridge **Gun Nocturne Cartridge **Plium Nocturne Cartridge **Lance Nocturne Cartridge **Naginata Nocturne Cartridge **Dagger Nocturne Cartridge **Axe Nocturne Cartridge *Nocturne Cartridge Holder - carrier strap for Nocturne Cartridges Weapons *Nocturne Arrow *Nocturne Spear *Nocturne Gun *Nocturne Plium *Nocturne Lance *Nocturne Naginata *Nocturne Dagger *Nocturne Axe Vehicles *Nocturnal Chaser *Nocturnal Patrol Mobile Episodes The following episodes referred here as "Nights". #First Night: Engage to Nocturnals (11/28/2016) #TNFEngageToNocturnals #Night 02: Blessing to Curse (11/29/2016) #TNFBlessingToCurse #Night 03: Questions to Curiosity (11/30/2016) #TNFQuestionsToCuriosity #Night 04: Dreams to Reality (12/01/2016) #TNFDreamsToReality #Night 05: Consequence to Challenge (12/02/2016) #TNFConsequenceToChallenge #Night 06: Thirds to Fourth (12/05/2016) #TNFThirdsToFourth #Night 07: Precious to Catastrophe (12/06/2016) #TNFPreciousToCatastrophe #Night 08: Frustrations to Nowhere (12/07/2016) #TNFFrustrationsToNowhere #Night 09: Triumphs to Failures (12/08/2016) #TNFTriumphsToFailures #Night 10: Perspectives to Determinations (12/09/2016) #TNFPerspectivesToDeterminations #Night 11: Close to Fulfillment (12/12/2016) #TNFCloseToFulfillment #Night 12: Commitments to Accomplish (12/13/2016) #TNFCommitmentsToAccomplish #Night 13: Forbade to Dishonest (12/14/2016) #TNFForbadeToDishonest #Night 14: Dirty Plans to Corrupt (12/15/2016) #TNFCorruptionInTheCity #Night 15: Frustrations to Deterioration (12/16/2016) #TNFFrustrationsToDeterioration #Night 16: Perserverance to Unidentified (12/19/2016) #TNFPerserveranceToUnidentified #Night 17: Destined to Change Everyone's Fate (12/20/2016) #TNFDestinedToChangeEveryonesFate #Night 18: Truth to the Secret Corruption (12/21/2016) #TNFTruthToTheSecretCorruption #Night 19: Risks to Face The Consequences (12/22/2016) #TNFRisksToFaceTheConsequences #Night 20: Break Time to Celebrate Holidays (12/23/2016) #TNFBreakTimeToCelebrateHolidays #Night 21: Next Move to Next Plan (12/26/2016) #TNFNextMoveToNextPlan #Night 22: Deceive to Gain The Strength (12/27/2016) #TNFDeceiveToGainTheStrength #Night 23: Rage to Fulfill (12/28/2016) #TNFRageToFulfill #Night 24: Trust to Frustrate (12/29/2016) #TNFTrustToFrustrate #Night 25: Prepare to Celebrate 2017 (12/30/2016) #TNFPrepareToCelebrate2017 #Night 26: Gestures to Distress Everyone (01/02/2016) #TNFGesturesToDistressEveryone #Night 27: Frustrated to Getting Attention (01/03/2017) #TNFFrustratedToGettingAttention #Night 28: Intense to Fear (01/04/2017) #TNFIntenseToFear #Night 29: Measures to Safety (01/05/2017) #TNFMeasuresToSafety #Night 30: Terror to Justification (01/06/2017) #TNFTerrorToJustification #Night 31: Infiltrations to Trust (01/09/2017) #TNFInfiltrationsToTrust #Night 32: Overcome to Recover (01/10/2017) #TNFOvercomeToRecover #Night 33: Rendezvous to Evil Nocturnals (01/11/2017) #TNFRendezvousToEvilNocturnals #Night 34: Project to Reality (01/12/2017) #TNFProjectToReality #Night 35: Through Rage to Distract Someone (01/13/2017) #TNFThroughRageToDistract #Night 36: Steady-State to Nothing (01/16/2017) #TNFSteadyStateToNothing #Night 37: Awakening to Great Nocturnal Form (01/17/2017) #TNFAwakeningToGreatNocturnal #Night 38: Terrible to Threatening Everyone (01/18/2017) #TNFTerribleToThreateningEveryone #Night 39: Entrust to Distrust An Ally (01/19/2017) #TNFEntrustToDistrustAnAlly #Night 40: Keeping Up to A Huge Cover Up (01/20/2017) #TNFKeepingUpToAHugeCoverUp #Night 41: Nocturnals to Armored Fighters (01/23/2017) #TNFNocturnalsToArmoredFighters #Night 42: Chariots to Evil Nocturnals (01/24/2017) #TNFChariotsToEvilNocturnals #Night 43: Problems to Face Immediately (01/25/2017) #TNFProblemsToFaceImmediately #Night 44: Great Strategy to Great Team Up (01/26/2017) #TNFGreatStrategyToGreatTeamUp #Night 45: Great Team Up to A Big Victory (01/27/2017) #TNFGreatTeamUpToABigVictory #Night 46: Preparation to A Big Strategy (01/30/2017) #TNFPreparationToABigStrategy #Night 47: Determination to The Full Strength (01/31/2017) #TNFDeterminationToTheFullStrength #Night 48: Driven Out to The Worst Despair (02/01/2017) #TNFDrivenOutToTheWorstDespair #Night 49: The Greatest Key to Greatest Hope (02/02/2017) #TNFGreatestKey #Night 50: Secret Plans to Accomplishment (02/03/2017) #TNFSecretPlans #Night 51: Treason to Finding A Lost Clue (02/06/2017) #TNFTreasonToFind #Night 52: Deceive to Believe In Some Lies (02/07/2017) #TNFDeceiveToBelieveInSomeLies #Night 53: Chasing The Mysteries to Solve (02/08/2017) #TNFChasingTheMysteriesToSolve #Night 54: Above The Chaste to The Fulfillment (02/09/2017) #TNFAboveTheChaste #Night 55: Hiding Somewhere to Not Reveal (02/10/2017) #TNFHidingToNotReveal #Night 56: Truth to Be Hidden (02/13/2017) #TNFTruthToBeHidden #Night 57: The Courage to Be Testified To (02/14/2017) #TNFTheCourageToBeTestifiedTo #Night 58: Challenge to Deteriorate With (02/15/2017) #TNFChallengeToDeteriorateWith #Night 59: A Lot Of Secrets to Be Told Now (02/16/2017) #TNFSecrets #Night 60: Telling The Truth to Discover Something (02/17/2017) #TNFTellingTheTruth #Night 61: Frightening to Interfere With (02/20/2017) #TNFFrighteningToInterfereWith #Night 62: Tragic Accident to Attack Everyone (02/21/2017) #TNFTragicAccidentToAttack #Night 63: Taking Revenge to Taking Payback (02/22/2017) #TNFTakingRevengeToPayback #Night 64: Crossing Times to Forget Anything (02/23/2017) #TNFCrossingTimesToForget #Night 65: Forbading Affirmation to Tricky Move (02/24/2017) #TNFForbadingAffirmation #Night 66: Affirmative to Taking Some Turns (02/27/2017) #TNFAffirmativeToTakingSomeTurns #Night 67: Believing to The Depths Of Darkness (02/28/2017) #TNFBelievingDepthsOfDarkness #Night 68: Deceiving to Trace Locations (03/01/2017) #TNFDeceivingToTraceLocations #Night 69: Forfeit to Gaining Each Opponent (03/02/2017) #TNFForfeitToGain #Night 70: Entrusting to Deceiving Individuals (03/03/2017) #TNFEntrustToDeceive #Night 71: Striking to Defensive Behavior (03/06/2017) #TNFStrikingToDefensiveBehavior #Night 72: Burning Bridges to Close Attacks (03/07/2017) #TNFBurningBridges #Night 73: Intensity to The Next Rampage (03/08/2017) #TNFIntensityToTheNextRampage #Night 74: Revelation to Unlock Secrets (03/09/2017) #TNFRevelationToUnlockSecrets #Night 75: Getting Along to Rediscovery (03/10/2017) #TNFRediscovery #Night 76: Pestering to Distorted Actions (03/13/2017) #TNFPesteringToDistortedActions #Night 77: Rediscover to Self Realizations (03/14/2017) #TNFRediscoverToSelfRealizations #Night 78: The Portal to Massive Intelligence (03/15/2017) #TNFPortalToMassiveIntelligence #Night 79: Mysteries to Solve Immediately (03/16/2017) #TNFMysteriesToSolveImmediately #Night 80: Behavior to The Unknown Nocturnal (03/17/2017) #TNFBehaviorToANocturnal #Night 81: Frustrations Towards to A Grudge (03/20/2017) #TNFFrustrationsTowardsToAGrudge #Night 82: Crossing to The Paths Of Peril (03/21/2017) #TNFCrossingToThePathsOfPeril #Night 83: Intervene to Intense Passion (03/22/2017) #TNFInterveneToIntensePassion #Night 84: Decision to Make Or Break Move (03/23/2017) #TNFDecisionOfTheNocturnals #Night 85: Problems to Face And Find Solutions (03/24/2017) #TNFProblemsToFaceAndFind #Night 86: Terror Threat to Justifications (03/27/2017) #TNFTerrorThreat #Night 87: Perfect Strategy to Perfect Battle (03/28/2017) #TNFPerfectStrategy #Night 88: Hiding to Seeking The Truth (03/29/2017) #TNFHidingToSeekTheTruth #Night 89: Decision to Take Untruly Paths (03/30/2017) #TNFDecisionToTakeUntrulyPaths #Night 90: Hesitations to Total Frustrations (03/31/2017) #TNFHesitationsToTotalFrustrations #Night 91: Gratitude to Unexpectedly Terrified (04/03/2017) #TNFGratitudeToTerrified #Night 92: Hunting to Defend The Strongholds (04/04/2017) #TNFHuntingToDefend #Night 93: Possession to Obstructionisms (04/05/2017) #TNFPossessionsToObstructionisms #Night 94: The Yearning to The Next Plans (04/06/2017) #TNFYearningToTheNextPlans #Night 95: Finding Clues to Resolve Disputes (04/07/2017) #TNFFindingCluesToResolvesDisputes #Night 96: Behind The Ones to The Countdown (04/17/2017) #TNFBehindToCountdown #Night 97: Tracing Locations to Confrontations (04/18/2017) #TNFTracingLocations #Night 98: Glaring to The Next Ultimate Limit (04/19/2017) #TNFGlaringToUltimateLimit #Night 99: Hoping to Start A New Battle (04/20/2017) #TNFHopingToStartABattle #Night 100: The Next Location to Target Anything (04/21/2017) #TNFTheNextTarget #Night 101: Secret Passage to The Next Battle (04/24/2017) #TNFTheSecretPassage #Night 102: Frustrations to Deep Concerns (04/25/2017) #TNFFrustrationsToDeepConcerns #Night 103: Mysteries to Great Connections (04/26/2017) #TNFMysteriesToGreatConnections #Night 104: Perpetrations to Starting Conflicts (04/27/2017) #TNFAnotherConflictStarts #Night 105: Tricks to Play The Worst Game (04/28/2017) #TNFTricksToPlayWorstGame #Night 106: Giving Back to Perform Within (05/01/2017) #TNFGivingBack #Night 107: Frustrating to Destroy The Curse (05/02/2017) #TNFDestroyingTheCurse #Night 108: Getting to Create Another Curse (05/03/2017) #TNFGettingToCreateAnotherCurse #Night 109: Hesitating to Start The Frustration (05/04/2017) #TNFHesitationsToFrustrate #Night 110: Destroying to Create Anew (05/05/2017) #TNFDestroyingToCreateAnew #Night 111: Breaking to Get Overhyped (05/08/2017) #TNFBreakingToGetOverhyped #Night 112: Frightening to Get Threatened (05/09/2017) #TNFFrighteningToGetThreatened #Night 113: Bestowed to Forgetting Everything (05/10/2017) #TNFBestowedToForget #Night 114: A Destiny to Discover Within (05/11/2017) #TNFDestinyToDiscover #Night 115: Grudges to Define Everything (05/12/2017) #TNFGrudgesToDefineEverything #Night 116: Finding Something to Frame Up (05/15/2017) #TNFFindingSomething #Night 117: Accusations to Fall Under Control (05/16/2017) #TNFAccusationsToFallUnderControl #Night 118: Vowing to Fulfill The Revelations (05/17/2017) #TNFVowingToFulfillTheRevelations #Night 119: Taking Actions to Taking Solutions (05/18/2017) #TNFTakingActionsToTakingSolutions #Night 120: Embrace to Unknown Dangers (05/19/2017) #TNFEmbraceToUnknownDangers #Night 121: Taking Risks to Enhance Powers (05/22/2017) #TNFTakingRisksToEnhancePowers #Night 122: Keeping Up to Diminishing Rage (05/23/2017) #TNFKeepingUpToDiminishingRage #Night 123: Changing Out to Final Evolution (05/24/2017) #TNFChangingOutToFinalEvolution #Night 124: Drastically to Change Of Heart (05/25/2017) #TNFDrasticayToChangeOfHeart #Night 125: Hindrance to Finding Mysteries (05/26/2017) #TNFHindraceToFindingMysteries #Night 126: Gestures to Total Defection (05/29/2017) #TNFGesturesToTotalDefection #Night 127: Determinations to Taking Revenge (05/30/2017) #TNFDeterminationsToTakingRevenge #Night 128: Breaking Barriers to Frustrations (05/31/2017) #TNFBreakingBarriersToFrustrations #Night 129: Making Time to Forbade Results (06/01/2017) #TNFMakingTimeToForbadeResults #Night 130: Finding Answers to Breaking Rules (06/02/2017) #TNFFindingAnswersToBreakingRules #Night 131: Defending to Confront Everyone (06/05/2017) #TNFDefendingToConfrontEveryone #Night 132: Bestowing to A Crossing Time (06/06/2017) #TNFBestowingToACrossingTime #Night 133: Gateways to The Chronicles (06/07/2017) #TNFGatewaysToTheChronicles #Night 134: Haunting to A Terrible Cost (06/08/2017) #TNFHauntingToATerribleCost #Night 135: Definitions to Making Resolutes (06/09/2017) #TNFDefinitionsToMakingResolutes #Night 136: Raging to The Greatest Fear (06/12/2017) #TNFRagingToTheGreatestFear #Night 137: The Trials to The Systemic Triumphs (06/13/2017) #TNFTrialsToSystemicTriumphs #Night 138: Vying Out to Someone's Disgrace (06/14/2017) #TNFVyingOutToSomeonesDisgrace #Night 139: The Mysteries to An Endless Hollows (06/15/2017) #TNFMysteriesToEndlessHollows #Night 140: Hastened Out to A Monstrosity (06/16/2017) #TNFHastenedOutToAMonstrosity #Night 141: Thrive to Overwhelming Fate (06/19/2017) #TNFThriveToOverwhelmingFate #Night 142: Ruins to An Ordinary Memories (06/20/2017) #TNFRuinsToAnOrdinaryMemories #Night 143: Fulfillment to Reorganization (06/21/2017) #TNFFulfillmentToReorganization #Night 144: Vanishing to Different Bonds (06/22/2017) #TNFVanishingToDifferentBonds #Night 145: Portal to A New Different World (06/23/2017) #TNFPortalToANewDifferentWorld #Night 146: Hindrance to Vanishing Existence (06/26/2017) #TNFVanishingExistence #Night 147: Reprimading to Withstand Fates (06/27/2017) #TNFReprimandingToWithstandFates #Night 148: Haunting to Profound Sadness (06/28/2017) #TNFHauntingToProfoundSadness #Night 149:Deprive to Untoward Hesitations (06/29/2017) #TNFDepriveToUntowardHesitations #Night 150: Undaunted to Redemptions (06/30/2017) #TNFUndauntedToRedemptions #Night 151: A Chance to Forbidden Chase (07/03/2017) #TNFAChaseToForbidddenChase #Night 152: Overdrive to Create Darkness (07/04/2017) #TNFOverdriveToCreateDarkness #Night 153: Haunted to The Greatest Fear (07/05/2017) #TNFHauntedToTheGreatestFear #Night 154: Traces to Undefined Truth (07/06/2017) #TNFTracesToUndefinedTruth #Night 155: Range to Mysterious Answers (07/07/2017) #TNFRangeToMysteriousAnswers #Night 156: Miseries to Never Surrenders (07/10/2017) #TNFMiseriesToNeverSurrenders #Night 157: Reassurance to Unveiling Truth (07/11/2017) #TNFReassuranceToUnveilingTruth #Night 158: Five Seconds to Extreme Invasion (07/12/2017) #TNFFiveSecondsToExtremeInvasion #Night 159: A Perfect Timing to Counterattack (07/13/2017) #TNFPerfectTimingToCounterattack #Night 160: The Way to Great Nocturnal Clash (07/14/2017) #TNFTheWayToGreatNocturnalClash #Night 161: Striking Back to Enormous Attack (07/17/2017) #TNFStrikingBackToEnormousAttack #Night 162: Final Battle to Great Final Clash (07/18/2017) #TNFFinalBattleToGreatFinalClash #Night 163: Confrontations to Break Outs (07/19/2017) #TNFConfrontationsToBreakOuts #Night 164: The Strikes to Constant Rages (07/20/2017) #TNFTheStrikesToConstangRages #Final Night: Nocturnal Force to Victory Daybreak (07/21/2017) #TNFToTheUltimateVictoryDaybreak Cast *Anaira Iwasaki/Arrow Nocturnal: Rei Maruyama *Seiji Ayano/Spear Nocturnal: Koji Takano *Michiru Maruyama/Gun Nocturnal: Keiko Matsuda *Kaori Tachibana/Plium Nocturnal: Erina Iwajiri *Ainnosuke Iwatani/Lance Nocturnal: Sho Inui *Mika Tateishi/Naginata Nocturnal: Maya Arakawa *Erika Hayashimoto/Dagger Nocturnal: Saeko Igarashi *Kazumi Kato/Axe Nocturnal: Fumi Yanagi *Takamura City Mayor Akiko Asami: Kaori Sugimoto *Takamura City Vice Mayor Sho Arayama: Tyson Sato *Takamura City Councilor Asami Ishimori: Mikaela Holden *Takamura City Councilor Takeshi Iwanaga: Shinnosuke Arai *Takamura City Councilor Shinji Sato: Kyosuke Takenaka *Takamura City Councilor Reina Fukuyama: Marie Shinozaki *Takamura City Councilor Marie Tatsumi: Naomi Urashima *Shotaro Iwasaki: Roy Shiratori *Freyja Iwasaki: Sanae Harada *Terrence Iwasaki: Kazuki Katsuyama *Mariko Fujisaki: Hikari Tanaka *Yuri Hanagata: Shannon Nakazato *Ryoko Shinozaki: Chisato Harayama *Hiroko Izumi: Takemi Tominaga *Chimera: Chihiro Nogawa *Ganymede: ALFRED *Ursula: Sayuri Murayama *Ravine: Ryoko Igarashi *Lord Cranston/Blaze: Russell Hosokawa *Glaciera/Ice: Noriko Inui *Maximus/Gravity: Yasuhiro Nishino *Hikaru/Thunder: Shun Mayama *Aeron/Breeze: Yuri Otsuka Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Arrow Nocturnal: Ohtake Hikaru *Spear Nocturnal: Nagano Rui *Gun Nocturnal: Nakayama Inoue *Plium Nocturnal: Kato Daigo *Lance Nocturnal: Ono Hiro *Naginata Nocturnal: Sawaki Yumi *Dagger Nocturnal: Harayama Sachiko *Axe Nocturnal: Takano Kaori *Blaze: Hosokawa Akira *Ice: Yamada Minori *Gravity: Shirada Randy *Thunder: Oshikawa Takahiro *Breeze: Nishimura Iori Permanent suit actors *Asami Yuusuke *Ogawa Shinji *Iwasaka Takeru *Nakamoto Hiroya *Hosogai Sho *Takada Hiroyuki *Matsuzaka Koichiro *Terajima Mahiro *Fujita Tatsuma *Okada Ryosuke *Terui Yasuhiro *Yanagi Keiko *Tomita Yuuya *Odagiri Hajime *Tanaka Katsuhiro Theme Songs Opening theme *「N.O.C.T.U.R.N.A.L.S」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending themes *「Breaking the Chain」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Insert themes *「Curse Upon Birth」(Anaira Iwasaki's Theme) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「North Cyclone Effect」(Northern Nocturnals Theme) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Blaze of the South」(Southern Nocturnals Theme) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *Following the success of Nocturnal Project, this Tokushu-tai series marks as the first nocturnal-themed Tokushu-tai series. **Also, this was the first Tokushu-tai series to be based on the series recently aired (or currently airing) on GP-NET, followed by the 19th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada. In the case of Nocturnal Force, the series was based on Nocturnal Project. *Rei Maruyama, who previously portrayed Anaira Tatsumi/Rain Hunter in Gangster Monster Warriors and Reiko Sakakibara/Ghost Hunter 05 in Tokushu-tai Ghost Hunters, was finally topbilled in this Tokushu-tai series. Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings